


Slipping Further

by TJGlitch



Category: CallMeKevin - Fandom, RTGame - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, age regression is NOT a kink, i'M SAD, this is a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJGlitch/pseuds/TJGlitch
Summary: Daniel comes out to his friends as an age regressor, explaining it helps him cope with the trauma he dealt with as a childhood. One of his friends doesn't take it so well, and Daniel is left hurt and scared.Luckily, Kevin is always there to save the day.
Relationships: Daniel Condren & Kevin O'Reilly, Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Slipping Further

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeybe_e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybe_e/gifts), [SpoopyJim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyJim/gifts).



> This is a vent fic. Age regression is NOT a kink, nor is it inherently sexual. If you try to tell me this, fuck off please.   
> Its a coping mechanism, and is literally in health books. THE COPING MECHANISM CAME BEFORE THE KINK, AND THEY SRENT RELATED IN ANY WAY!!!!!!!!!   
> I haven't written in so long, sorry if its weird or bad.   
> My beta is spoopyjim

Daniel pressed the power button on his phone, a deep frown on his face. He felt sick, to say the least. He held his stomach and sighed, rubbing his eyes. He despised the internet. He felt tired and cranky. He was so sick of people. He dropped his phone and walked to the kitchen, finding that his steps seemed to fall more into a wobble than a walk. He let out a soft whimper at this fact. He glanced at the living room couch, where Kevin was half-asleep with the TV on. He swallowed and hugged himself, before shaking his head. No, he couldn't bother Kevin about this. The other man needed his rest. He reached up into the cupboard and pulled out a glass, filling it with cold water and chugging it down. He didn't want water, he wanted juice. He knew it'd only make this process go faster, though. He filled his cup with more cold water and moved to stand at the edge of the living room, staring at the television. Whatever Kevin was watching before had changed, and it was a cartoon now. He bit his lip, looking away and gripping his glass tighter. This was hard. He turned off the TV and sat down next to Kevin, careful not to wake him up. He stared at the other, finding his thoughts drifting back to why he'd been so upset. 

He had finally gotten the courage to come out to a group of his friends as an age regressor. He explained it, how he couldn't control it most of the time, and how it helped him deal with his childhood trauma. Everything was going alright, before one of them dmed him. They claimed what he was talking about was too close to a kink, and therefore he wasn't allowed to talk to people about it. He didn't understand. He had quickly explained that it wasn't a kink, and it wasn't anywhere near a kink. It helped him deal with the fact that he had been sexually abused as a child, how could it be a kink?   
They refused to listen to him, claiming that they knew about it and that it was inherently sexual. It wasn't. It wasn't! He understood that there was a kink based off the caregiver/little dynamic, but it wasn't sexual! He wasn't sexual or kinky for being a CHILD! He felt tears well up in his eyes as he thought about it, and he could feel himself slipping further. He sniffled and sipped water from his cup, spilling some of it on his shirt.   
That seemed to break him, because the next thing he knew, Kevin was awake. He was cradling him as he sobbed, asking what was wrong and telling him he was there.  
Daniel sobbed and tried to speak.   
"Not gross..m not bad!" He got out, choking on sobs.   
Kevin frowned deeply, holding Daniel in his arms and rocking him gently.   
"Of course you're not. You're not gross or bad. Who told you that?" He spoke calmly, quietly. He understood Daniel's coping mechanism.   
"Mean people..mean friends..no friends..bad!" Daniel clung to Kevin, his hands balling up in the others shirt for comfort.   
"Oh, baby..Daniel, did your friends hurt you?" He rubbed Daniel's head gently, frowning.   
Daniel gave a nod, tears spilling down his red cheeks.   
Kevin nodded and gently picked Daniel up, carrying him back to the bedroom. He took the other's phone and looked at the messages, huffing. People were disgusting.   
"My poor Daniel.." He put the phone away and gently wiped Daniel's tears away.   
"I'll go get you your things, okay?" He smiled reassuringly, moving to the closet. He pulled out a small box and opened it, taking out a sippy cup, a pacifier, some soft pajamas, and a pink stuffed bunny rabbit.   
He went to the kitchen and filled the sippy cup with apple juice, making sure the paci was clean. He brought them back to the room and sat on the bed, pulling Daniel's head into his lap.   
"Do you need me to help you get changed, Danny?" He asked, brushing his fingers through the little's hair.   
Daniel nodded and hiccupped, rubbing his snotty face.   
Kevin put the paci and sippy cup down on the bedside table and grabbed the pajamas, gently helping Daniel get changed into them.   
"All better, huh? Now you're warm and cozy." He smiled at Daniel, earning him a teeny giggle. That made him feel proud.   
He pulled Daniel into his lap and gave him his sippy cup and stuffie, humming softly.   
"I promise you're not disgusting, Baby. You need this, and I understand. It helps you get by. It doesn't make you gross." He spoke softly, reassuring Daniel.  
He flipped on the television, turning on a children's cartoon.   
"Thank.." Daniel sniffled, putting his sippy cup down and snuggling into Kevin's lap. Kevin always knew how to make him feel better..   
He yawned and looked at the TV, giggling softly and rubbing his eyes.   
"M seepy.." He mumbled.   
Kevin smiled and grabbed the paci from the bedside table, giving it to Daniel.   
Daniel seemed hesitant. Was he bad for wanting it? Was he gross? He heard what Kevin said, but..  
"Go ahead, its okay. You're good, you arent gross." Kevin seemed to have read his mind somehow.   
He pushed his paci into his mouth and curled up, hugging his stuffed bunny. Kevin pulled a blanket around them both and shut the lights off, letting the TV play as Daniel slowly drifted off to sleep.   
He cared so much for Daniel, his baby. It hurt to see him so unhappy. He just wanted to protect him from the world.He took Daniel's phone and opened it again, re-reading the messages and sighing.   
Daniel didn't deserve that. He shook his head and blocked the person who messaged him, before putting the phone aside again.   
He would protect Daniel with everything he had.


End file.
